braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow of the Bat!
Summary * TEASER: From the files of the Bat-Computer, Batman and Robin in jungle-based outfits end up fighting Catwoman and her pet black panther Hecate in Africa. Batman and Robin are also assisted by Bat-Ape. * MAIN PLOT: Batman is assisted in chasing down the vampire Dala by Etrigan the Demon, but ends up getting bitten. Though he tries fighting off the hunger, Batman ends up feeding on Black Mask and Alfred. Seeing as there is no way to suppress his hunger, Batman decides to feed on the Justice League International. Though they put up a good fight, all but Martian Manhunter become vampires as well. Luckily, Etrigan comes to help, allowing Martian Manhunter to orbit the base close enough to the sun to incinerate the vampires. Batman awakens from this to see that he was just having a huge hallucination caused by venom in Dala's bite for Batman never became a vampire. Appearing in "Shadow of the Bat!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman (Vampire) * Robin * Bat-Ape(First appearance) Villains: * Catwoman Items: * Cat-O'-Nine-Tails MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon * Justice League International ** Aquaman ** Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) ** Booster Gold ** Fire ** Martian Manhunter ** Ice Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth Villains: * Black Mask * Dala (First appearance) Other Characters: * Ace the Bat-hound (mentioned only) * Creeper (mentioned only) * K'hym J'onzz (as an illusion only) (First appearance) * M'yri'ah J'onzz (as an illusion only) (First appearance) Items: * Batarang Vehicles: * Batmobile Locations: * Gotham City * Wayne Manor * Mars (as an illusion only) * Watchtower Synopsis In a secret case, Robin flees through the jungle wearing a loincloth as a panther follows him. A similarly-clad Batman comes to his help just in time, but Catwoman arrives to help her pet. She attacks Batman and the panther, Hecate, trees Robin. Catwoman subdues Batman and prepares to use the pollen of a flower to control his mind. However, the Caped Crusaders have an unexpected ally: Bat-Ape. He sends Hecate flying while Batman knocks Catwoman away. She quickly flees into the jungle and Robin wonders if she’ll escape without punishment, but Batman wonders if that’s the case. In the jungle, Catwoman throws away the flower and regrets what she might have had. In Gotham, Batman enlists the help of Jason Blood to help him track down Dala, a woman transformed into a vampire-like creature by a lab accident. They split up to the search the park and Dala attacks Batman. Jason arrives but is quickly knocked aside. As Dala grabs Batman and lifts him up into the air, Jason Blood casts the spell causing him to transform into the demon, Etrigan. The supernatural hero quickly defeats Dala and promises to find a cure for her. Batman says that he’s fine and leaves... unaware that he’s been bitten. Black Mask and his men are robbing a bank when a new, more powerful Batman arrives to subdue the henchmen. The villain flees across the rooftops, but Batman catches up to him and bites his neck. He returns to the Batcave, where Alfred finds him hanging upside down from the ceiling. Batman drops down to feed upon him, and then goes to the roof of Wayne Manor to briefly bemoan his fate before seeking out more food. Aboard the Justice League satellite, the new team waits for Batman to arrive for the emergency meeting that he’s called. The lights go out and Batman arrives bearing candles. He invites them to dinner first before explaining why he’s summoned them. Martian Manhunter advises caution but Aquaman has already started eating. Batman says that he’s feeling lonely and says that he needs all of them. When Booster Gold tries to leave, Batman says that the power has taken out the teleporter and none of them can leave. The heroes prepare to stay the night, unaware that Batman is lurking outside the satellite. He spreads fear, appearing to first Booster Gold and Blue Beetle in demonic form. He then appears to Fire and Ice, terrifying them as well. In the hydroponics lab, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter wonder what to do. Aquaman realizes that Batman is there with them when he sees the now-vampiric fish. Batman attacks them and knocks out Martian Manhunter, and then hypnotically subdues Aquaman and transforms him into a vampire as well. Martian Manhunter recovers too late to save his teammate, and tries to telepathically get through to the “real” Batman. Batman tells him to destroy him by changing the satellite’s orbit, and then transforms into a horde of rats to mentally attack Martian Manhunter. The Martian relives the death of his family on Mars but shakes off Batman’s mental attack. As Batman flees through the hallways, Fire and Ice attack him. Despite their powers, he knocks out first Fire and then Ice, and bites them both. In the satellite kitchen, Booster Gold makes a garlic sauce to repel vampires. Batman arrives and Blue Beetle tries to hold him off. However, the vampire uses his hypnotic powers to force the young hero to surrender. Booster Gold sprays him with the garlic substance, but Batman just laughs, pointing out that garlic doesn’t affect real vampires. The hero of the future tries to protect himself with a force field, but Batman quickly circumvents it and bites him. Martian Manhunter arrives to attack his teammate, using all of his Martian powers. However, the transformed League members arrive and Fire uses her powers to weaken her former teammate. When Martian Manhunter refuses to surrender, Batman orders his minions to destroy him so they can prey upon Earth. Etrigan arrives and teleports Martian Manhunter to the engine core, and the latter relates batman’s earlier statement about moving the satellite into the sun. The vampire League attacks them and the two untransformed heroes fight their way to the bridge. Batman knocks Etrigan unconscious while the other League members rip apart Martian Manhunter. He manages to reassemble himself using his shapeshifting powers, gets to the console, and shifts the satellite directly into view of the sun. Batman and the other vampires burst into flames, shrieking in pain... And Batman wakes up from the hallucinations brought on from Dala’s bite. Jason explains that he brought his ally to the satellite after Dala bit him, and they used the medical bay to cure him of the poisonous bite. Batman admits that he’s a bit hungry. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Three